The Apprentice
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: CHACK After years of blind hero-worship, Jack Spicer has finally become Chase Young’s evil apprentice. It’s been a year, but his efforts to appease his new master have gone unappreciated . . . and Jack has had just about enough.


**I've been itching to do a darker Chack story for months, so here it is! If any of you are fans of my usual romantic/humor stories, I hope you still give this fic a chance!**

**BTW, This is a stand alone one-shot and is not a continuation of any of my existing stories.**

**PLOT: After years of blind hero-worship, Jack Spicer has finally become Chase Young's evil apprentice. It's been a year, but his efforts to appease his new master have gone unappreciated . . . and Jack has had enough.**

**WARNINGS: SLASH, male/male relationships, Yaoi, shounen-ai, boy-on-boy, or whatever you choose to call it; slightly OOC characters; some bad language; mentions of violence; and sexual situations.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui owns the Xiaolin Showdown Universe, Chase Young practically owns Jack Spicer, and I own basically nothing . . . not even the computer I'm typing this on.(*sigh*, that's kinda depressing)**

**The Apprentice**

The marble floors of the Chase Young's ominous citadel are covered with cooling pools of the fresh-spilled crimson blood. Dragging what was left of his slowly-healing body, Hannibal Roy Bean limps his way to the heavy stone doors that block his retreat, cursing the dragon lord's name under his ragged breath. Large jungle cats nip at his heels with sadistic glee and leave their master to attend to _other_ business.

Across the lair, draconic eyes narrow into pure gold slits that bore into the prey currently trapped in a reptilian grip and pinned against the unforgiving rock wall.

"Ahhrghh!" - groans the unfortunate soul as claws threaten to dig into the thin skin that covers his throat.

"How DARE you betray me Spicer!"

The pure rage tainting the immortal's voice would unnerve most people, but it was a tone Jack Spicer had long been used to. Realizing the anger in the man's words, the teen's efforts shift to removing the god-like grip on his throat that was greatly restricting his air flow. Boot-clad feet desperately try to get leverage as short fingernails futilely dig into a scale-covered wrist. Watching the youth's efforts, Chase's rage simmers down and he transforms back into his human body, keeping the one arm a dragon appendage to hold the offending teen in place. A dark smirk crosses his face as he asks one question in a low, dangerous tone.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, my little traitor?"

As he questions the goth, he decreases the pressure on Jack's vocal chords, only enough to allow them to vibrate and answer his question.

"W-Why so angry this time Chase?"- begins the apprentice, "Are you mad I actually tried to kill you or just annoyed that I used **Hannibal** to do it?!"

Completely caught off-guard by the youth's answer, the dragon's eyes widen before an inhuman growl erupts from his throat.

"Select your next words carefully _apprentice_, they may be the last ones I allow you to utter." -warns the ancient warrior.

"Forgive me _Master_, but if you are **honestly** surprised by my actions, after all the demeaning shit you've put me through over the last year, then you _deserved_ it."

For a moment the two Heylin simply glare at one another - amber eyes challenging scarlet, ruby eyes glistening in defiance of gold. As Jack's words pass through the warlord's mind, dark thoughts begin to make themselves known. His face contorts into a evil smirk as he realizes that his apprentice is finally reached a pinnacle point in his training. The teen no longer cowered before him, he held his ground despite knowing the life-threatening danger he was in. After a year of harsh training and psychological mind games, the Heylin master was elated by Jack's rebelliousness - a complete metamorphosis from the simpering child that literally fell into his arms three years ago.

Emboldened by this, the dark master quickly closes the space between the them - red eyes widening as the teen's lips are captured in an aggressive and passionate kiss. The young heart that was previously beating rapidly with well-hidden fear is now fluttering as his idol mercilessly explores his mouth. The complete turn in the reptile's temperament throws the self-proclaimed evil genius for a loop as he begins to return the assault on his lips. The pupil's body once again beginning to give into the skilled ministrations of the evil master before him.

"You are the perfect apprentice Jack," -observes the dragon, as they part from their kiss. "If only I had a legion of followers just like you."

"Are you sure about that? You can barely handle one of me."

Smirking at the response, the dark prince removes his scaled hand from Jack's throat and uses the other to pin thin wrists above the albino's head. A single claw slices through the thin material of a black shirt, slowly revealing the pale skin of his apprentice's chest and stomach.

"Perhaps, you're right. After all, your intelligence alone is a force to be reckoned with and you are the embodiment of deception. For years you've let those around you think you are a fool, only to manipulate them to do your bidding. I have to admit, watching you spin such intricate webs of lies to trap your enemies, is quite a fascinating sight . . . And I can barely keep my eyes off you as it is."

Between his sycophantic words, Chase indulges in the column of exposed alabaster skin that covers a long throat. The vain teen secretly basks in the praise pouring out of the elder's mouth and filling his ears, while stubborn lips desperately hold in betraying moans. When the dragon begins sucking on the sensitive flesh that joins neck to shoulder, pale legs fight the urge to wrap themselves around a narrow waist.

"Oh, you're gooood Chase, but don't think for one second that I'm done trying to kill you." -grinds out Jack as a hot tongue seductively traces his collarbone.

"Hmph . . . don't think for one second that my pride would _let_ you kill me."

At that comment, new rage floods through the evil teen's body and crimson eyes narrow into deadly slits as he remembers why he was so angry with the warlord in the first place.

"Where was your precious _pride_ when you fucked that Heylin bitch?"

The accusation causes Chase to stop his ministrations as his apprentice is practically shaking with anger, the Goth's eyes downcast and refusing to look into his. As much as it killed Jack to admit it, the smug look on a certain witch's face was burned into his mind . . . subconsciously taunting him about the feelings he desperately tried to force away. Seeing the emotional turmoil on the genius' face, a dark eyebrow raises with curiosity.

"If I knew this is the reaction I would received, I might have actually slept with Wuya . . . despite the result it would have on my gag reflex."

_He didn't sleep with her?_ - ponders the teen, internally happy to learn that the idea of sleeping with Wuya disgusted the overlord. Yet it annoyed the youth that his idol's choice of bedmate still managed to affect him. In the past, the two had slept together but it's not like Chase made any promises about a possible future between the two of them and Jack wasn't asking for one . . . right?

"I like when you get jealous, Jack . . . it brings out that particularly vindictive side of your personality."

The smug smirk on the elder's face quickly snaps the youth out of his thoughts. Frustrated beyond all reason as to why he actually liked it when Chase smirked, as the action only highlighted the dark beauty of his face, the apprentice counters with an indignant roll of his crimson eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I saw an opportunity and I took it, it's that simple."

"If it was so simple than why am I before you standing instead of on my knees at your feet?"

The young genius responds to the overlord's question with silence, refusing to give his master the satisfaction of being right, once again.

In truth, Jack didn't want to kill the dragon lord, no matter he did or said to him - Chase Young was the evil incarnate that Jack had strived to be for most of his short career as an evil villain. The teen would do whatever he had to, even be a subservient lapdog, in order to follow in the dark prince's footsteps. Without the Heylin mastermind in his life, he probably wouldn't have that much to actually live-

"Jack," -interrupts the impatient warrior, snapping the adolescent out of his reverie before he ends that painfully-honest thought. "It is rare that I am magnanimous enough to interrogate traitors, let alone permit them to live this long."

"So, then why am I the exception?"

"I want you to tell me the reasons behind your treacherous actions."

"You know why." -states the scheming youth.

"Humor me." -counters the elder.

"Because you are in my way. If I manage to kill you, I'll make a name for myself as the one who killed the most powerful Heylin of all time. That feat alone would be all I need to ascend the ranks and take your place . . . Happy?"

"Hmm . . . How ruthless of you Spicer, I truly admire the way your twisted mind works. The ambition you have, even after all these years, is astounding - What a pity that it will also be your downfall."

"What are you talking about?" - ask Jack, annoyed before he even hears Chase's response.

"You set impossibly high goals for yourself and ignore sound advice. Continuing down that path will lead to your premature demise and you will _never_ be able to become true evil. To correct this, you require focus and _discipline_."

As he speaks, a clawed hand drags sharp nails down a smooth chest, leaving thin red lines that contrast the alabaster skin. Hissing at the slightly-stinging pain, Jack seethes in anger.

"I suppose you're the one to give it to me . . . However shall I thank you _Oh Benevolent One_?"

"Amusing. . . but there is no need for any of that."

As he speaks, Chase licks the blood seeping from the shallow wounds on the teen's upper chest. The kind and sensual gesture startles the albino leaving him silent as he watches the dragon's tongue drag it's way across his torso.

"You're being suspiciously _nice_ all of the sudden . . . What's the catch? Are you finally going to turn me into one of your pet cats like you've been threatening to do for the last month?"

"And lose my favorite way to pass the time? I think not." responds the evil master, as he finishes soothing the wounds he afflicted. His single draconic arm finally returning to it's human form, much to the albino's relief.

"That figures, I've been your apprentice for the last year, and all I've become is your pet and source of entertainment. I should just go back to taking over the world solo - it might take longer, but at least I wouldn't have to take any of your bullshit."

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but with the exception of your robots, no one would ever follow you." -states the Heylin Prince with a tone of finality.

"I'm willing to settle for just being able to kill you."

"You are more than welcome to try. Even if you did manage to kill me, it would only be a matter of _hours_ before you'd join me in the afterlife."

"An eternity with you in the afterlife? That thought alone would be enough to reconsider killing you . . . How would you like being my personal slave? Personally, I always thought _Chase Young: Jack Spicer's Evil Bitch_ had a nice ring to it."

"I should tear you apart for such insolence, but hearing you speak so brazenly is rather entertaining, Jack."

"Really? Judging by your past reactions, I thought it was just your idea of foreplay." -comments the youth salaciously.

"Save your late night fantasies for the bedroom, Spicer." - replies the overlord. As he speaks, a gloved hand slides down the teen's side and gropes the Goth's firm ass - the action in stark contrast of the man's very words.

"Yours or mine, _pedophile_?" - inquires the genius sardonically.

"You were eighteen when we first slept together, Jack."

At this point in their conversation, the two male bodies are no more than a few centimeters apart - requiring their barbs to be no more than harsh whispers into each other's ears. Deciding to take advantage of this proximity, Jack bites into the dragon's exposed neck. His lips and teeth trying their hardest to leave a lingering mark on his master's neck. Pleased by his pupil's possessiveness, a low groan emits from the dragon's throat.

"For your information, I was _seventeen and a half _asshole."

"Well for someone who claimed to hate me, you didn't put up much of a fight, Jack. . . a fact that has of yet to change."

"Just because I hate you doesn't mean I can't enjoy having sex with you. Hell, married people do it all the time."

The simple joke drawls out a genuine chuckle from the evil warlord, the sound surprising warm for the man that was considered to be the very definition of evil.

"Remind me again why you hate me."

"Like I really need to . . ."- begins Jack under his breath. "For as long as I can remember, you have always been my idol. I've done anything you've ever asked of me, no questions asked - no matter what it was. To please you, I would've done ANYTHING, and you knew it. You passed over me in favor of Katnappe, Jermaine, and even Omi for the position by your side. The position you knew I wanted and constantly dangled in front of me to extort whatever you needed from me. And to add insult to injury, you only accepted me as your apprentice for 'entertainment' if I remember your reason correctly."

As the bitter words resonate in his ears, a contemplative look falls on Chase's features.

"Is that all?"

"That's only one of the reasons, I don't think even you have the time to listen to them all."

"You are justified in your hate, yet your attempts on my life are always impulsive, half-baked attempts at best. An insult to the mayhem that beautifully-twisted mind of yours could come up with if you truly applied yourself. It's quite disappointing, but I'm feeling rather generous . . . would you like to know the reason why you'll never be able to kill me, Jack?"

"Mnmghm . . . Y-yes." - groans out Jack as Chase's hands begin fondling his pupil through his trousers. Tortuously slow strokes that are enough to stimulate but not enough to allow the young apprentice release.

"You won't kill me because you _need_ me."

"I **don't **need you."

"Yes you do." -corrects the warlord. "A sharp mind like yours doesn't come along very often. But when it does, it needs to be stimulated, tested, nutured, . . . protected. Without me, you would never be able to find the stimuli you desperately need, nor live long enough to fully enjoy it."

"I managed just fine before I met you."-grunts out the teen as the dragon's strokes increase in pressure, pale cheeks flushed red from excitement.

"To be sure, living in your parents' basement and constantly having a myriad of humiliating defeats handed to you by the Xiaolin monks is testament enough to that."

Allowing his brutally honest words to sink in, Chase continues.

"As much as I detest having to reiterate myself, you are in desperate need of FOCUS. By making you hate me Jack, you've focused all you energy into evil, into loathing my very **existence**. I must say, you are turning out to be quite an evil mastermind - I never knew how vengeful you could be. A year ago, I doubt anyone would believe that Jack Spicer would even think to manipulate Hannibal Roy Bean into attacking me at full power, let alone actually get the legume to do it. It's very impressive."

Practically purring his last compliment, Chase locks his eyes onto Jack. The evil genius' mind reeling from the new information and the pleasure his master is slowly building inside him. The combination making it very hard for the youth to make sense of the entire situation.

_Chase MADE me hate him? All the abuse he's dished out over the years, all the insults and taunting, had all been __**on purpose**__?! How could he do that - _**_HOLY SHIT! __how the hell did Chase learn to do that with his just his hand? _**

Despite the flood of questions taking over his thoughts, Jack only manages to ask the simplest, yet most pressing one.

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story Jack, it will help you understand my logic better . . . Once upon a time, a beautiful swan was swimming in a vast river that stretched across the land. On one bank of the river, a scorpion called to it, asking for a ride to the other side. Naturally, the swan was suspicious of the deadly arachnid, but rationalized that the scorpion would never sting the creature that showed it kindness, so the water fowl agreed to help. Halfway across the waterway, the swan felt a burning pain coursing through its body. Realizing it had been stung by the scorpion, the dying bird asks a single question as it succumbs to the excruciating pain, 'Why?' And as the scorpion drowns with the swan into the cold, dark water it replies?"

" '_Because it's my nature.' _" - supplies the teen, his mind desperately trying to make sense of the current series of events. "The scorpion is designed to be an efficient killer, so that is what it does."

"Precisely. I'm evil, so everything I do , even when I am charitable, is tainted with malevolence - _It's my nature_. I manipulate things like love and devotion into something darker for my own amusement. So encompassing hatred is something I'm all too familiar with, it has the incredible power to make people reach their full potential."

"You knew how I felt about you and corrupted it into hate . . . In order to train me, to make me reach my potential?"

"Love and hate are two emotions that force people to do amazing things Jack, the difference is - HATE works so much faster. For the last few years, even though you admired me, you've also resented me. I took that shred of resentment and forced it to evolve into hatred. Enough to warp someone as naïve and absent-minded as yourself into the ruthless and twisted being you are now. So if you like, you can continue to hate me, keep trying to kill me in order to make a name for yourself - I've never been one to stunt personal growth. But keep in mind that the hatred I nutured has turned you into the evil mastermind you've always wanted to be . . ."

As he speaks, the two Heylin are transported to the warlord's private chambers. The immortal situated comfortably between two long pale legs on his large bed. Taking advantage of the youth's shock at the change of scenery, Chase leans in close and whispers into his apprentice's ear.

"And deep down, you love me for it."

With those seductive words, the dragon's ministrations suddenly become faster as he increases the pressure. Unprepared for the change in pace, the pale teen arches off the bed as he succumbs to his release, the wave of pleasure sending ripples of ecstasy through every nerve ending in his body. As he climbs back down from his euphoric high, the apprentice pants as he catches his breath, vaguely aware of the body above him.

After a moment or two, Jack opens eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. Crimson eyes stare into golden orbs before traveling down to the warlord's hand that is coated with his pearly-white release. Without thinking to much about it, a pink tongue begins to lick the substance from long, aristocratic fingers. Surprised by the arousing show, Chase almost loses control as he watches the soft, wet appendage begin to lovingly clean him.

"Jack, you are taking this news rather well."

Realizing everything Chase had done in the last year was to make his dream of being truly evil come true, Jack's hate begins to subside. He was still about 20% annoyed that the dragon had manipulated him, but the other 80% . . .

Was extremely turned on by it.

After all, it was very rare that the evil genius ever met someone that he couldn't manipulate, so being manipulated by someone equally or more intelligent than himself was an extreme turn-on. Finishing his task, the apprentice uses a pale hand to bring his master's lips closer to his soft, pliant ones.

"You're an evil bastard." -states the goth with an accusing, yet playful gleam in his eyes.

"True, but I'm all yours."

Smirking at that, Jack kisses the warlord with new ferocity. His lips and tongue graciously showing the evil immortal his appreciation. White hands tangle in black strands as large palms runs up warm, milky-white thighs. The young genius secretly marvels at the brilliant mind possessed by his evil idol as his dark clothing is quickly removed by impatient hands. All of a sudden, Jack realizes the hidden meaning behind the dragon's actions and an all-knowing smile spreads across the younger man's face.

"You know, most people would've just said 'I love you' - not manipulate them to the side of evil."

"It's fairly obvious that I'm not _most people_," - responds the reptile as he removes his own clothing to join his nude mate.

Watching the incredibly attractive man strip before him, another thought crosses Jack's mind - something he had been meaning to do for a long time.

"Chase, do you remember earlier when you said that I didn't have to thank you?"

"Vaguely."

" . . . Thank you."

The small token of gratitude and its hidden meaning manages to startle the dragon for a few moments before he leans down to kiss the youth beneath him. His dark mind swimming with ideas on how to properly welcome his apprentice to the Heylin side. . .

But for now, fucking him into the bed for the next couple of hours or so would have to do.

THE END

Well, I finally got it out of my system! Occasionally I like to write these kind of fics, as it's a nice break from what I usually write. Then again, I just love writing a more assertive Jack Spicer - I find the idea of Jack telling Chase to "fuck off" and Chase's reaction would''ve been hilarious to put in the show.

*In case it wasn't clear, Chase was being an asshole to Jack in order to get him strong enough to take care of himself. Being the evil dragonlord he is, Chase chose to show that he loved Jack by granting his wish to become truly evil. Not a traditional show of love, but since when is CHACK conventional?

Author's note: The story of The Swan and the Scorpion is actually one of my personal favorites. I'm not entirely sure that this is the real version, this is just the way it was told to me growing up. I figured it would be an interesting way to illustrate Chase's point, he seems the type to use metaphors and the like to explain himself.

Anyway, please leave a comment/creative criticism, I'd greatly appreciate the feedback! Thanks for reading!

**Side note: This weekend I'll be attending Otakon 2009 in Baltimore, MD!

But after my mini-vacation, I'll be back to write more CHACK stories!

LATER DAYS!

NINJA-RENKA


End file.
